


Sunlit Love

by OriWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fem! Kankri, I Will Fill This Tag Myself If I Have To, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fem kankri, give your partners aftercare yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriWrites/pseuds/OriWrites
Summary: just some sex and then sweet aftercare. Note-my first real porn so be nice plz.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 7





	Sunlit Love

Sunlight streamed through the open windows, curtains gently pushed aside to allow this. Soft moans filled the room along with wet sounds of someone giving head. Kanni gasps when his tongue drags over the edges of her nook.

Cronus laughs softly and smirks up at her, “Aw what doll? That feel good?”

She nods and whimpers softly squirming. “C-cronus please?”

He hums and gently sucks her bulge into his mouth, tonguing the tip gently. Kanni cries out gasping and tangles her fingers in his hair. He groans around her and sucks a little harder, taking more of her bulge ito his mouth. A quiet sob escapes her and she tugs her handful of his hair. She immediately lets go gasping as he drags his teeth along her length gently. “F-fuck Cronus! Cronus Cronus Cronus please!”

He pulls up for air gasping softly, “Please what baby doll? I can’t give it to you if I don’t know what you want.”

Another whine leaves her and she pouts at him batting her eyelashes softly. “F-fuck me…?” Her voice is quiet when she speaks, cheeks flushing a darker shade of red. 

A grin forms on his face and he kisses her hip softly. “Aw you want me to fuck you? But I wasn’t done tasting you yet Kanni.”

She squeaks and covers her face with her hands. Though, even with as flustered as she is, her legs spread a bit wider. He chuckles softly with his lips pressed against the outside of her nook, causing her to squeal when the vibrations move through the sensitive nerves. Smirking he hums against her before pressing two fingers into her slickness. Groaning at how easily her body accepts them, almost seeming like she trying to draw them in deeper. He pumps his fingers gently humming softly and sucking at the base of her bulge. “Cmon Kanni cum for me and then I’ll fuck you.”

Kanni whimpers and gasps, squirming against his mouth and fingers. “Cronus Cronus please please please I’m so close!” He chuckles and curls his fingers cruelly, rubbing along the inside wall of her nook. She squeals and cums, red slurry gushing out of her. 

Cronus groans and sits up, gently working her through it with his fingers. Eventually she goes limp against the bed, panting softly. She blinks up at him hazily and holds out a hand to him, “Make good on your words?”

He growls softly and rubs his bulge against her nook gently. “You want it gentle or rough doll?”

A quiet whine leaves her and she squirms, trying to press herself onto him. “Cronusssssssss I don’t care just fuck me!”

A snarl sounds through the room and he thrusts into her roughly before starting to pound into her. “Fine, needy princess.”

She cries out jerking with his thrusts. The feeling of his bulge writhing inside her almost euphoric. The sound of her chanting his name and the heavy slap of skin on skin fill the room, along with Cronus’ grunts and growls. A constant stream of dirty talk coming from him. 

“Fuck doll you feel so good, you gonna scream my name? Make sure everyone knows who’s makin you feel good?”

She sobs nodding and suddenly screams his name as she cums. Gushing around his bulge and staining his hips and thighs and lower tummy red with her slurry. He groans loudly and thrusts once more before cumming. Purple slurry filling her nook and oozing out as he pulls out, bulge retracting into his body once more. “Fuck Kanni, You ok? I wasn’t too rough on you was I?”

She mewls softly shaking her head. “Mm no you were fine. Come cuddle?”

“Let me clean you up first baby doll.”

He grabs a towels and some wet wipes he set nearby before they started and gently cleans her up before placing a second towel beneath her in case any more leaks out of her. After thats taken care of he pulls the water and snack bars closer. He isn't really a fan of the snack bars but they’re Kanni’s favourite and he brought them mostly for her anyway. 

She pouts when he makes her sit up but accepts the offered water and food happily. She munches on the snack bars first, movements slow and sleepy. Once she’s done eating Cronus helps her drink a bottle of water before letting her lay back down. He grabs the blankets and pulls them up as he moves to cuddle her, gently spooning her from behind. She giggles when he presses a gently kiss to her shoulder, then the back of her neck, her ear. He chuckles and starts peppering her in gentle kisses. 

Eventually they both fall asleep curled around each other. Kanni having rolled to face Cronus at some point. Their legs tangled together and arms wrapped tight around each other. 


End file.
